


Episode 6: podfic

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, GoLBPodfics (digiella), KeeperofSeeds, PunsBulletsAndPointyThings, the_dragongirl



Series: Force Freaks [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: Come join Dr-Fumbles_McStupid, Keeperofseeds, Godoflaundreybaskets, The_Dragongirl and punsbulletsandpointythings for a talk about star wars podfic!





	

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/podcast/ep%206%20podfic.mp3) (Right click save as to download, normal click to stream)

 

 

what we talked about

[sansukh project](http://sansukhpodfic.tumblr.com/)

[we just lost the beat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383215) by lady_ragnell and Knighttracer

[twisted wave audio](https://twistedwave.com/)

[Podfic sign ups for CommonplaceCaz's Hic Sunt Draconis](http://collaborativepodfic.dreamwidth.org/5842.html)

[Star Wars Big bang](http://swbigbang.tumblr.com/)

[The_DragonGirl's podficcing tutorial](http://the-dragongirl.tumblr.com/post/137390369796/how-to-podfic-a-highly-biased-and-incomplete)

 

recs

[To the sky without wings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5609887/chapters/12925093) by leupagus [podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6373090) by isweedan

[Going steady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6405832) by Sisi_Rambles

[Re-Entry podfic by rippleeffect](https://archiveofourown.org/series/59487)

[The Coat thief podfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5752081) read by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

[joy podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821099) by Reena_jenkins

[One foot in front of the other](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4131228) read by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

[comfort in wartime](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4955485) read by The-Dragongirl

[Lack of answers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5686450) read by The_Dragongirl

[To the victor go the spoils](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3378413) read by Azek

[Shadows in starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386868) read by Opalsong

[Comfort in wartime](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4955485) Podfic by the_Dragongirl

[Wake the Storm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7434327/chapters/16887977) read by Keeperofseeds

a star to steer by podfic by [Dr-Fumbles_mcStupid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4835600/chapters/11075228) , [Godoflaundreybaskets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4954960/chapters/11377159)

[shape changer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136924) read by darlingsweet

[To the Pure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7757236) read by kess

[life sentence, No Cellmate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7757161) read by kess

 


End file.
